


Sleeping In The Grass

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian Thomas | Hoody Lives, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Random & Short, Romance, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Hoody wakes up to a dog.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Masky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sleeping In The Grass

His dreams always start with a long dark street with a few orange streetlights basking the asphalt with light. Other times, the street was entirely drenched in darkness. A terrible darkness. He was always running down that long strip of road. He had no thought of making another decision to go through the houses, or turn around. It was always forward.

He never understood why, this dream was so simple and terrible.

He woke up to the sun. To the warmth of the grass he was lying on, and the shade that kept the beams of light from hitting his eyes. His fingers curled to the mask he always wore, but when he slept, he always had it with him at his side.

He flinched when there was another movement, unfamiliar, that when he sat up, he was greeted by a fully grown Golden Retriever. It was sitting before him, but when he woke up, it moved closer and started licking his face.

He opened his mouth, but a laugh escaped as he tried to stop the dog as light hearted as he could. “Tim,” he spoke, his voice rough from underuse as he turned to look at his companion. There was a tiny fear that one day he won’t be there. Except, he’s lying beside him, his hand barely touching his own from where he laid.

The mask was also beside him, and the lightness of the day was calm and sweet on his face as Brian leaned close. He lightly touched Tim’s face with his fingertips. If only they could stay like this a bit longer, but Brian enjoyed Tim awake much more. He nudged Tim a few times until the dog came around to lick Tim’s face.

Tim groaned, then blinked up at the dog, then at Brian. “We’re not keeping it.”

Brian tilted his head to the side and watched Tim sit up, rubbing the back of his head. Brian pulled out strands of grass from his dark hair while Tim petted the dog.

“Where did it come from?”

Brian shrugged, staring at the blade of grass.

“Where did you come from?” Tim asked the dog. The dog barked then laid on Tim’s legs. “Great. Now what? It must’ve come from somewhere.”

Brian glanced toward the trees.

“We should take it back,” said Tim, prodding the dog to stand, but the dog didn’t budge. They stayed where they were, petting the dog, Brian looking at Tim, and Tim smiling at the dog.

Without really thinking about it, Brian poked Tim in the cheek, and when he turned his head to look at him, Brian leaned close and kissed him. It was a light kiss that he wanted to last a bit, but he reluctantly pulled away.

Tim went back to petting the dog as the warm wind brushed against them. By the time the dog wanted to get up, Brian and Tim followed it through the woods and toward the parking lot. They watched from afar as a young girl was running to the Golden Retriever.

“Charlie,” Tim whispered, nudging Brian in the shoulder.

Brian watched a moment before following Tim back into the woods. He noticed the father had been looking at the trees, and maybe he even seen them. It didn’t matter. It’s not like they’ll find much in Rosswood anyways.

He brought up the grass and trees again, and Tim shrugged his shoulders.

“We’re not doing anything until later, so I guess we can have another nap,” said Tim, holding his mask in one hand, while Brian had his head covered by his own, and the yellow hood pulled over his face.

He wanted to kiss him again, but he opted to hugging Tim around the neck and leaning against him, ignoring Tim’s laugher at Brian’s weight on his back as they wandered through the woods together.

Not anyone would find what Brian and Tim found, not anyone would want too, but Brian enjoyed what he had. Not the terrifying parts that drew too close at night, but the warmth that surrounded Tim. That’s all he really cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be longer, but I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
